


Rainy days are best spent in bed

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When Storm's End truly lives up to its name and there's no feasible reason to go out, Renly and Loras stay in bed.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Rainy days are best spent in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own ASOIAF, GoT or any affiliated works. 
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone

Loras was startled awake by the loud bang of thunder echoing through the bedroom. Over the last few days, and especially last night, Storm's End lived up to its name as one storm after another raged against the strong walls. Loras still wasn't used to it and the only thing that made him fall asleep last night was the satisfied bone-deep satisfaction one only gets from good sex and Renly's loving embrace. Renly was still pressed against him but it wasn't enough to drown out the sounds of the storm. 

In this weather Loras wouldn't be able to get any meaningful training done, but he could still do some exercises to improve his fitness. Deciding to do that now, Loras tried to carefully extract himself from his lover's arms. He was nearly out of bed when the arm around his waist tightened and pulled him back in. 

"Stay. " Renly mumbled sleepily, spooning Loras. 

"Renly, I have to train. " Loras protested. 

"Train later, cuddle now. " was Renly's reply, his face buried in Loras' muscular back. 

Loras had to smile at his lover's sleepiness and decided to stay a couple more minutes. So he leaned back against Renly's chest. 

"Where do you even want to train in this kind of weather. " Renly wanted to know after a few moments

His sleepiness was slowly fading and here was becoming more alert. Loras just shrugged. 

"I wanted to do some exercises. Pushups and things like that. " 

"Sounds dreadful. Let's rather stay in bed. " Renly replied, kissing Loras' shoulder **.**

"We can't stay in bed all day, Renly!" Loras said smiling.

"Why not? Who would make us get up? This is still my castle. "

"And what would you have us do all day if we stayed in bed?" Loras asked. 

Renly shifted his hips a little so that Loras could feel his morning wood against his back.

"I'm sure we could think of something. "

Feeling Renly's throbbing length against his butt, Loras felt how his own dick stirred. Nonetheless, he tried to scoot away from Renly, who pulled him back in again. 

"Noo. Renly, don't. I'm still sore. "

Renly leaned forward to nuzzle at Loras's neck and kiss his shoulders.

"Come on. I'll be careful. " 

"No, you won't. " Loras replied.

"Once you get going, there's no stopping you" he added. 

Renly chuckled. 

"That's true. But you won't leave me hanging like that, will you? I thought you love me. " Renly pouted playfully. 

To accentuate his point, Renly rolled his hips against Loras's ass, his cock slipping between Loras's ass cheeks. Renly let out a small moan and rolled his hips again, rubbing his cock between Loras's ass cheeks. Pulling back a bit, he spit into his hand and reached down to slick up his cock. Then he slipped it back between Loras's cheeks and started to rut against him. 

Renly started to breathe heavily as his hard cock finally got the friction it needed. His cock easily slid along Loras's crack and over his hole. When Loras pushed his hips back a bit to give him a better angle, Renly reached around his lover and grabbed his cock. Loras was hard as well and Renly started to jerk him off, making him groan. At the same time, Renly continued to kiss Loras's neck and shoulder, which caused his stubble to rub against Loras's smooth, creamy skin. 

Renly closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Loras's strong body against his. The feeling of sliding his cock up and down between the firm, smooth globes of Loras's ass was amazing and felt nearly as good as fucking him properly did. Loras's cock throbbed in his hand and the breathy moans he made spurred Renly on even more. Loras turned his head to face Renly and they kissed passionately, teeth clacking. Renly's hips sped up in sync with his hand around Loras. The two rocked against each other, panting and moaning, uncaring of the world outside and the raging storm. At that moment it was just them: two bodies moving together seeking out pleasure from the other. Nothing else mattered.

Renly didn't last long, he never did in the mornings. Suddenly, the tension that had built up in his body burst, and with a moan, Renly came all over Loras's ass and back. His hips stuttered as his cock twitched and shot long ropes of cum over his lover. After riding out his high, Renly felt drowsy and dazed, but he wanted to bring Loras over the edge nonetheless. His now softening dick stayed nestled between Loras's ass cheeks as he jerked Loras off. For a minute, only Loras's pants and the soft sound of his cock being stroked could be heard besides the storm. Then Loras stumbled over the edge as well. He groaned, body twitching against Renly, as his orgasm wracked through him. 

Once they were both finished and Loras had become relaxed and pliant in his grip, Renly grabbed the soft rag he kept in his room for occasions like this and wiped them both clean. After he threw it to the floor, Loras turned around to face him and cuddled into Renly. Holding each other, the two fell back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Hotdogging aka intergluteal sex.
> 
> This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
